Dragoon
Class Features As a Dragoon you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Dragoon level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Dragoon level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light, Medium Weapons: Polearms, All Simple Weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength, Dexterity Skills: Choose two from the following: Athletics, Acrobatics, Survival, Intimidation, Performance, Perception ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') Halberd or (''b) Quarterstaff * (a'') a dungeoneer's pack or (''b) an explorer's pack * (a'') Chain Shirt or (''b) Scale Mail or (c'') Leather Armor * (''a) 20 Shurikens or (b'') Polearm of your choice ; Dragoon Save DC Some Dragoon features require an enemy to make a saving throw. The formula for determining the Dragoon’s saving throw DC is: 8 + DEX + Proficiency Dragoon Weapons When you start, you are specially trained to make maximum use of polearms. When wielding any polearm, the damage die for the weapon is determined by the dragoon weapon chart above. Additionally, using a lance while on foot and within 5 feet of your target no longer imposes disadvantage when making a Jump Attack, and quarterstaves and spears gain the benefit of 10 foot reach while you are wielding them with 2 hands as you have specially trained in reach combat to make the most of anything with a long handle. Enhanced Jump A Dragoon’s base jump height is equal to 20 + STR score + DEX score + Dragoon LVL in ft. The Dragoon takes no falling damage from heights of 20 x STR modifier, for a minimum of 20ft. If your character already has flight speed, add 15ft to the max height of the jump so long as you are in a space that can accommodate your wingspan when you take off. Jump Attack The Dragoon may choose to perform a Jump Attack takeoff instead of one of their attacks. The Dragoon does not attack, but leaps high in the air. On the Dragoon’s next turn, they may make a melee weapon attack with advantage on their first attack. This attack must be on a target within reach of you upon landing within 20 ft of the initial takeoff spot if you are landing back on the ground for your attack. On a hit, the target takes an extra 1d6 damage. This extra damage increases to 2d6 at 5th level, 3d6 at 9th level, 4d6 at 13th level, and 5d6 at 17th level. The dragoon may not take actions while in the air, unless specifically stated otherwise. (You can cancel the Jump Attack and drop down as a bonus action if you do not want to complete it. This can be done on either turn, and completes instantaneously whenever the bonus action is used.) Additionally, any time you have a flying speed, you are not limited in the actions you take while you're in the air, and you may stay in the air as long as you're able to maintain flight. Dragoonic Resilience Starting at 2nd level, because of your trained control of the innate arcane energy in your own body, you've learned to specialize in one of the chromatic elements. You may choose one of the following damage types to become resistant: Fire, Cold, Lightning, Acid, Poison Dragoon Archetype Starting at 3rd level, the Dragoon may choose between the Monster Hunter and the Breaker archetypes. The Dragoon gains archetype features at 3rd, 6th, 10th, and 14th level. The features gained from these archetypes are described at the end of this page. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by two or two ability scores of your choice by one. You may do so again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Initiating a "Jump Attack Takeoff" as well as finishing a "Jump Attack" both count as 1 attack, so you may perform a jump attack in one turn if you devote both of your attacks to do so. Limber Vaulting Starting at 5th level, you have learned to maneuver through the battlefield better without needing to attack in the process. You can now use your movement to move through enemies' and allies' spaces alike by pole-vaulting over them. This costs the same amount of movement as it normally would, and requires an adequate amount of vertical space, at least 10 feet higher than you stand. Any creature that does not want to allow you to move around or past them may attempt to prevent you from doing so as a reaction by making an STR (Athletics) check contested by your DEX (Acrobatics). If multiple creatures are trying to prevent your vault, they each make separate contest rolls, stopping you if any of them roll higher than your initial roll. Aerial Evasion You are now trained in aerial maneuvers, using your flexibility, agility, and sheer jump height to weave in and out of danger on the battlefield. Starting at 7th level, the Dragoon has learned to perform aerial maneuvers to avoid harm. While in the air, if the Dragoon is subjected to an effect that allows them to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, they instead take no damage upon success and half damage upon a fail. Additionally, if you succeeded on the saving throw while you are on the ground, you may use your reaction to make a Jump Attack Takeoff without provoking any opportunity attacks. If you are able to make this Jump Attack Takeoff you take no damage instead of half as if you were in the air. Crippling Strike Starting at 9th level, whenever the Dragoon lands a successful Jump Attack, they may inflict one of the following effects on the target: * The target must succeed on a DEX saving throw against the Dragoon’s save DC or be knocked prone. * The target must succeed on a STR saving throw against the Dragoon’s save DC or be disarmed. * The target must succeed on a CON saving throw against the Dragoon’s save DC or have their movement speed cut in half until the end of their next turn. First Strike Starting at 11th level, the Dragoon has learned to leap into action at any moment. You gain advantage on initiative checks. Skyfall Starting at 13th level, you've finally perfected the art of jumping, and have reached the point where you can finally safely tap into your remaining hidden potential when you leap. You gain a significant boost to jump height. Your base jump height is doubled, still using the same formula, and the Dragoon becomes completely immune to falling damage. Aerial Takedown Starting at 15th level, when a fighting a flying creature, the Dragoon may choose to execute an Aerial Takedown. Make a melee weapon attack against the creature. On a hit, the creature must succeed on a Strength save or have its fly speed reduced to 0 ft until the end of its next turn. If it hits, whether the flying creature passes the save or not, the Dragoon still lands on the flying creature. In order to stay on the flying creature, the Dragoon needs to make an Athletics check every round after his turn, against an opposing grapple check of the flying creature. Elemental Polearm Starting at 17th level, when you successfully attack a creature with a Jump Attack, you can choose to convert the Jump Attack's extra damage to the damage type of your Dragoonic Resilience. Elemental Takeoff Starting at 18th level, when you initiate a Jump Attack, you can choose to release a shock-wave of channeled elemental power, which is the same as your Dragoonic Resilience. When you use your jump attack, each creature within 10 feet of you must succeed on a DEX or CON saving throw (dependent on the type of damage you're doing) or take 5d6 damage of the Dragoonic Resilience element, and be knocked prone. On a success, the creature takes half damage and is not knocked prone. After using this feature, the Dragoon must finish a short or long rest before using it again. Windfury Starting at 20th level, you can temporarily enter a state of heightened physical prowess. For 2 turns you may channel the same force of momentum as a finished Jump Attack without leaping into the air. Your normal attacks have advantage, and you add your Jump Attack dice to them on a successful hit. After using this feature, you must finish a long rest before using it again. If you attempt this again without completing a long rest it will cause heavy strain on your body, inflicting your current Jump Attack damage (5d6) in force damage to yourself and a level of exhaustion, each turn that you are in your Windfury state. Dragoon Archetype List Monster Hunter Monster hunters strive to rid the world of the beasts that plague the material world. Your skills are put to use to fight creatures larger than yourself. ; Precise Leap Starting at 3rd level, when fighting a creature sized large or larger, you may make a Jump Attack in a single attack, gaining all the normal benefits, and landing on the creature itself. This feature only works if you are on the ground when you begin the attack. Once on a creature, you must return to the ground before making another Precise Leap. When you leap off of a creature, you use half of your movement or your bonus action. You may perform a Jump Attack Takeoff while atop a creature that is large or bigger, but it will still take 2 attacks in order to complete it and gain the benefits of your Jump Attack unless you land on the ground first. ; Practiced Landings Starting at the 3rd level, if the user is in a enclosed area, as long as they have 10 feet of room above them they can use basic Jump Attacks by jumping down from the top of the enclosed area. Pressure Point Starting at 6th level, when fighting a creature sized large or larger, you score a critical hit with a d20 roll of 19-20. Starting at 17th level, a you score a critical hit with a d20 roll of 18-20 against creatures sized large or larger. ; Arterial Destruction Your training and experience hunting giant animals and monsters has taught you how to take advantage of the fact that many of them have to pump gallons of blood to maintain their massive bodies. Starting at 10th level, when you succeed on a jump attack against a creature sized large or larger, you can attempt to sever an artery of the creature. The creature must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or start bleeding out. On a failed save, at the start of each of the creature’s turns, the creature takes 1d10 damage from bleeding out. This effect can end early if the target clots by succeeding a CON saving throw against the Dragoon's spell save DC 3 times total which the target makes at the end of its turns. Additionally, the creature can choose to apply pressure to the wound and attempt to stop the bleeding as a full action, on top of its normal saves. After using this feature, the Dragoon may not do so again until finishing a short or long rest. Starting at 17th level, this bleeding damage increases to 2d10 each turn. Note: If the creature does not have blood, or their veins are extremely difficult to find access to your DM may exercise discretion to disallow or limit this ability for certain encounters. Creatures with natural regenerative abilities such as Trolls may also be granted advantage on their CON saving throws, and constructs will likely be immune. ; Ruthless Critical Starting at 14th level, when you score a critical hit against a creature sized large or larger, you may reroll any 1’s or 2’s on all damage dice, and must use the new results. Breaker Weapon combat is the forte of the Breaker, especially aerial. The focus on skills with their weapon, and jump attacks are their most formidable weapons in their arsenal. ; Comet Landing Starting at 3rd level, upon landing a jump attack, you may choose to execute the Comet Landing. All creatures within 10ft of where you land take 1d8 bludgeoning damage, and they must succeed on a CON save against the Dragoon’s save DC. On a failed save they are pushed 10ft away and are knocked prone. On a successful save they take half damage, are only pushed 5ft away, and are not knocked prone. This feature can be used a number of time equal to your strength modifier (minimum of 1), and you regain expended uses upon finishing a short rest. At 11th level, the damage increases to 2d8, at 17th level it increases to 3d8, and at 20th level it increases to 4d8. ; Subtle Leaps Starting at 3rd level, the Dragoon can initiate jump attacks using without provoking opportunity attacks. ; Elemental Breath Starting at the 6th Level, You take the power of you chosen resistance, and flow it through your body. Upon using the Jump Attack Initiate, you can use your bonus action to unleash a wave of dragoonic breath as you ascend. In a 15 foot vertical cone all creatures must make a Dexterity save or take elemental damage based on your Dragoonic Resilience equal to your jump attack dice. This feature can be used 2 times at 6th level and 3 times at the 10th level, 4 times at the 14 level, and 5 times at the 18th level. You regain 1 charge during a short rest, and all charges from a long rest. ; Chromatic Spiral Starting at the 10th level, you have trained yourself well enough in generating momentum with your arcane fueled movements to generate an elemental whirlwind rather than striking with your weapon. As an action, you can begin spinning with reckless abandon. Your speed is halved, as you gyrate rapidly a radius of 10 feet spiraling around you, and 5 feet higher than your normal height. Any creature that enters this area for the first time on their turn, or ends their turn inside it must make a STR saving throw, being pushed back 10 feet and taking 1d8 bludgeoning damage and elemental damage of your Dragoonic Resilience type equal to your current jump attack dice. On a successful saving throw, they take half as much damage and are not pushed back. You cannot take any actions or reactions other than ending this effect as an action until you stop, and cannot do anything else except move at half speed in a straight line while channeling this effect. For the duration of the channeling you are considered to be heavily obscured by the elemental energy swirling around you. You can maintain this form for up to 1 minute as if concentrating on a spell. Though if your speed is reduced to 0 this ends early. If you are stopped early in a way that would not normally cause you to lose concentration, you do not become lethargic and can act normally. When you stop spinning, either voluntarily or by losing concentration, you become lethargic. Until the end of your next turn you are unable to move or take any actions or reactions. Once you use this feature, you cannot do so again until you finish a short or long rest. ; Critical Thrust Starting at the 14th level, When you hit with a successful Jump Attack, you may choose to gain the benefits of a critical strike on the attack. This effect also causes a bleed effect, to which the target takes half of the damage you dealt on the end of it's next turn. Once you use this feature you must finish a long rest before you can use it again. Multiclassing '''Prerequisites.' To qualify for multiclassing into the Dragoon class, you must meet these prerequisites: Strength 13 or Dexterity 13. Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Dragoon class, you gain the following proficiencies: Polearms, Simple Weapons, Medium Armor, Light Armor